Sentido del ridículo
by Ahiru-san
Summary: Eso era lo que los chicos pensaban que le faltaba a Noya, y tenían toda la razón.


Tras una larga jornada de partidos de práctica en el campamento de vóleibol en Tokio, el Karasuno se disponía a descansar. Nishinoya, quien estaba buscando a su mejor amigo, Tanaka, se topó con Kiyoko en el pasillo de los dormitorios. Tras haberse saludado, el chico reparó al instante en un curioso detalle: su compañera llevaba consigo un alisador para el cabello.

—¡Oh, puedo ver que vas cargada! ¿Necesitas que te ayude? —se ofreció el muchacho de forma exageradamente caballeresca, colocando una rodilla en el suelo, un brazo tras su espalda y el otro estirado hacia su amor platónico, con la mano extendida hacia arriba. Le brillaban los ojos.

—No es necesario —declinó ella, comedida.

—Comprendo —asintió, levantándose—. La doncella no necesita de mis atenciones particulares.

—Iba a pasárselo a Suzumeda-san, me lo pidió prestado. ¿Por casualidad, la habrás visto?

—¡Shimizu-san!

Volteó al oír que la llamaban y saludó con cortesía y cierta timidez a una chica de cabello rubio oscuro recogido en una coleta alta.

—Apareció —captó Noya.

«Kiyoko-san… nuestra hermosa Kiyoko-san está relacionándose con más personas. Esto es tan hermoso… tan perfecto… tan maravilloso que… será mejor que me marche» comprendió, intentando que sus emotivas deducciones no se vieran reflejadas en su rostro.

—Bueno, yo me voy —anunció con el fin de darle espacio para charlar con quien podría ser una nueva amistad—. ¡Nos vemos, Kiyoko-san!

—Espera —lo detuvo Suzumeda, impidiéndole marcharse con dignidad, puesto que ella misma lo llevaría a perderla por completo.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?

La mánager del Fukurodani lo miró con detenimiento… mas su mirada no se enfocaba en su rostro, tampoco en su cuerpo… sus ojos se detuvieron por largos segundos en esa alborotada cabellera oscura con un mechón rubio.

—Oye, Shimizu-san… ¿no habías dicho que no has tenido oportunidad de probar tu alisador?

Kiyoko le explicó esa misma mañana a Suzumeda que aquel era un regalo que le había hecho su padre justo antes de salir de campamento, sin embargo, el hombre, en su ignorancia respecto a temas femeninos, no cayó en la cuenta de que su hija ya tenía el cabello bastante liso, por lo tanto, esta no sabía qué uso darle a dicho aparato.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —quiso saber.

Suzumeda, con un levantamiento de cejas, una curva sonrisa de labios apretados y un movimiento de cabeza hacia Nishinoya, le dejó más que claras sus intenciones.

* * *

Yachi no supo cómo fue que lograron convencerlo. Desde su perspectiva, parecía una completa locura, e incluso algo muy arriesgado de hacer.

—¿Y si nos descubren? —preguntó, comenzando a sudar de los puros nervios—. ¿N-No nos darán un sermón o… o algo? ¿N-N-No nos van a castigar, verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

—Tú tranquila, Yachi-san —la tranquilizó Suzumeda mientras comprobaba con cuidado la temperatura del alisador—, no existe ninguna norma que prohíba arreglarle el cabello a un chico.

—Pero lo estamos haciendo dentro del dormitorio de las chicas —señaló Kiyoko, recelosa—, y eso sí está prohibido.

—Pero ustedes no serían capaces de acusarnos con los profesores, ¿o me equivoco?

Tanto ella como Shirofuku, la otra mánager de su equipo, se dedicaron sonrisas y miradas cómplices.

—Suzumeda-san, Shirofuku-san —evadió la pregunta—, pensé que ustedes serían chicas tranquilas, pero veo que pueden llegar a ser demasiado… traviesas. Incluso temerarias, si me permiten decirlo. Esto podría traernos complicaciones…

La mirada despierta de la pecosa se posó en la primera mánager del Karasuno, mientras la segunda empezaba a tiritar.

—¿Quieres hacerlo tú también? —le ofreció.

—¿C-Cómo?

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló Yachi, a quien le faltaba poco para hiperventilar de tanto pensar en todos los posibles escenarios en los que eran descubiertas con las manos en la masa por una figura de autoridad.

«Dile que sí, Kiyoko-san, dile que sí, TE LO SUPLICO» imploró Noya desde lo más profundo de su ser. «¡Solo vine hasta aquí porque supe que existía una posibilidad de que fueras TÚ quien tocara mi cabello! ¡No permitas que mis esfuerzos sean en vano!».

Kiyoko dudó, mas el poder de persuasión de Suzumeda era fuerte, y luego de una breve discusión del asunto, terminó accediendo.

Al sentir los delgados dedos de la chica de sus sueños tocando, titubeantes, las puntas de su cabellera, la piel del muchacho se erizó por completo.

«ESTO CUENTA COMO CONTACTO DIRECTO» pensó. «Y muy directo. Huy, ¡qué afortunado soy! ¡Qué hermoso momento para estar vivo, ser joven y que la mánager de tu equipo sea la preciosa Kiyoko-san! _Ohhh, yeahhh!_ »

—Hum… ¿y si le agregamos un par de cosas? —sugirió la serena Shirofuku tras haber escudriñado el interior de su neceser, sosteniendo en una mano variados elásticos de colores, y en la otra, un pequeño set de maquillaje.

Yachi ahogó un grito para luego irse a una esquina de la habitación, colocar las manos en postura de rezo e implorar a todos los cielos que las salvaran de ser expulsadas.

* * *

—N-Nishinoya-senpai —le pidió Hitoka unos segundos antes de que su compañero descubriera en el espejo lo femenino que ahora lucía—, c-considero que deberías reflexionar u-un poco s-sobre esto a-antes de salir de aq…

—¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! —gritó, impactado.

—Pero si te ves fantástico —lo elogió Suzumeda—. ¿O acaso vas a despreciar todo nuestro dedicado trabajo para ponerte guapo?

Nishinoya miró a Kiyoko, quien evitaba hacer contacto visual con él de la pura vergüenza que le daba pensar que ella había colaborado en semejante payasada.

El líbero sintió una punzada en el corazón.

No podía despreciar algo hecho por las manos de ángel de su adorada Kiyoko-san. Cualquier creación suya debía ser honrada, respetada y admirada. Por lo tanto, no era correcto que permaneciera encerrado solo porque su actual aspecto no reflejara su verdadera esencia.

Debía mostrarle al mundo que Kiyoko-san había hecho arte con su cuerpo. Bueno, ella y esas otras dos mánagers que le habían dado la brillante idea.

—E-Espera —le pidió Yachi al verlo ponerse en pie—. N-Nishinoya-san, ¿n-n-no piensas salir así, v-verdad?

Kiyoko se puso pálida.

* * *

—¡¿Y bien?! ¡¿Qué piensan?! ¡Soy toda una obra maestra!

Durante unos segundos que fueron percibidos por sus observadores como largos y torturantes minutos, los demás miembros del equipo guardaron total y absoluto silencio. A sus cerebros les estaba costando trabajo procesar lo que sus ojos veían: Nishinoya, quien creía estar luciéndose como todo un ganador, no era consciente de estar haciendo el ridículo de su vida. No comprendían qué diantres era lo que pretendía lograr mostrándose ante ellos con semejante aspecto. ¿Y de dónde había sacado esa falda?

Los primeros en reaccionar fueron Suga y Yamaguchi, quienes se partieron de la risa sin ningún pudor. Tanaka se sumó a ellos, apuntándolo con el dedo mientras reía. Narita y Kinoshita rieron con un poco más de discreción. Ennoshita hizo grandes esfuerzos para reprimir una carcajada y se marchó a toda prisa para traer algo de su cuarto asignado.

—Oigan, ¿por qué se ríen de ella? —salió Hinata en su defensa.

—Qué extraño —comentó Kageyama, rascándose la cabeza—, no recuerdo haberla visto antes.

Asahi, por su parte, se sonrojó, incapaz de mirar a su amigo. Sintió una gran preocupación, preguntándose qué debería hacer.

—S-Supongo que debería apoyar y respetar las decisiones de Noya-san —susurró para sí mismo, restregando una mano por su rostro, y luego, por su cráneo—. S-Sí, aunque no estoy muy familiarizado con esto del travestismo. ¿Con mi apoyo bastará? ¿Podré hacer algo más por él?

Tsukishima, por su parte, también sintió vergüenza ajena, pero estaba tan impactado que ni siquiera era capaz de elaborar uno de sus ingeniosos comentarios. Por ello, observaba a Nishinoya con profundo desagrado, en completo silencio.

Daichi estaba muy, muy molesto. Parecía una bomba de tiempo, una que podría estallar si llegaban a realizar un movimiento en falso.

—Nishinoya —pronunció, con gesto severo. El resto de su equipo se calló de golpe, incluso Asahi, quien había permanecido todo aquel rato hablando consigo mismo en voz baja.

El ambiente se tornó tan denso que podría haberse cortado con un tenedor.

Entonces, cuando captó que algo no calzaba, Hinata se atrevió a romper el silencio:

—¿Qué? ¿"Nishinoya"? Pero ¿dónde está Noya-san? —preguntó, buscándolo con la mirada. Kageyama lo imitó. Yamaguchi se tapó la boca con las manos para no volver a reírse, mientras que Suga y Tanaka inflaban los mofletes, conteniendo unas buenas carcajadas.

Y así, el dúo dinámico cayó en la cuenta de que aquella chica que no conocían… era Noya.

—¡OOOOOOOOOHHH! —gritó Shouyou, impresionado—. ¡Por eso su voz se me hacía conocida!

—¿Qué debería decir para no quedar mal con mi _senpai_? —murmuró Kageyama, turbado.

—Un momento —se detuvo el pelirrojo—. ¡Noya-san, ¿por qué estás vestido así?! ¡¿Y qué pasó con tu cara?!

—¡Y su cabello! —agregó Tobio—. ¡Está usando coletas!

«Eso es lo que todos nos preguntamos» pensaron al mismo tiempo los demás chicos.

—Con esto se terminó de fundir su diminuto cerebro —soltó finalmente Tsukishima, aún repugnado. Comenzando a salir de su impresión, volteó para esconder su rostro, tratando de no reír.

—Tsukki, ¿a ti también te hace gracia? —le preguntó entre risas su mejor amigo.

—N-No, de qué hablas, Yamaguchi.

—¡Cállense! —gritó Nishinoya, ofendido—. ¡Para que sepan, esto me lo hizo Kiyoko-san!

—¡¿Kiyoko-san?! —gritaron varios, impresionados.

—¡Yachi-san y las mánagers del Fukurodani también estaban allí!

Asahi suspiró de alivio al entender que Noya no había optado realmente por el travestismo.

Sin embargo, no todos estarían contentos de oír aquello…

—Ohhhhh, nooo, Noya, no es posible, ¡¿cómo te me pudiste adelantar?! ¡Eres un traidor! —le espetó Tanaka, resintiendo el no haber tenido el "privilegio" de estar en su lugar, causando que varios a su alrededor se preguntaran si acaso no estaba mal de la cabeza.

—Jhá —rio el chico con aspecto de chica—, la suerte me sonríe hoy día.

Ennoshita regresó con su mochila, de la cual extrajo un lápiz y un cuaderno de croquis. Estiró el brazo y alzó el pulgar para calcular las proporciones de Nishinoya.

—Te voy a pedir que no te muevas al menos por unos veinte minutos —bromeó.

—¡Te vas a enterar, Noya! —soltó Tanaka—. ¡No voy a ser menos que tú! ¡Iré con Kiyoko-san y le pediré que me haga lo mismo que a ti!

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! —estalló Daichi.

—¡Kiyoko-saaaaaaan!

—¡Alto ahíiiiiii! —bramó el capitán del equipo, corriendo tras él para detenerlo.

—Tanaka no parece haber reparado en el hecho de que no tiene un solo pelo sobre su cabeza que pueda ser peinado —señaló Ennoshita, quien no desaprovechaba oportunidad para captar en bocetos un nuevo ángulo del líbero con su aspecto actual.

—Solo espero que Daichi no reprenda a las chicas —deseó Suga en voz alta, de igual modo divirtiéndose con la situación.

Mientras Hinata no dejaba de dar vueltas en torno a él con estupor, cual niño observando algo extraño y asombroso —después de todo, con ese par de coletas le recordaba a su hermanita Natsu—, Nishinoya se tomó una selfie con su celular y la subió a Twitter. Aprovechó de usar la nueva aplicación que había descargado para retocar la luminosidad y el contraste de la imagen. Por último, en la publicación escribió:

«Vestido y maquillado por Kiyoko-san. Muéranse de _hembidia._ »

* * *

He vuelto por estos lares con el fin de continuar, finalizar y publicar mis proyectos pendientes.

Esta era una idea idiota que estaba inspirada en una de mis anécdotas escolares (seh, unas compañeras mías semi-travistieron a un compañero de otra clase que era bastante payaso xD), y luego de compartir head-canons con **ChieroCurissu (CieloCriss)** por chat, dejar la viñeta sin terminar durante año y medio y retomarla hace apenas una semana... he aquí la historia que quería publicar en aquel entonces.

Espero haberles sacado algunas risas~

Cielo-sama, mil gracias por tu ayuda, que aunque puedas pensar que fue mínima, en realidad fue muy grande :)


End file.
